Best Nightmare
by imradxyurrad
Summary: Gabriella, Troy, and the gang are on a trip in New York, right after Troyella is no more. But when Troy still shows Gabi signs of affection, something can go wrong in NY. It can be a dream come true, or a nightmare come true.
1. Chapter 1

Best Nightmare

Summary: Gabriella and Troy are an ex-couple on a trip in New York. But when Troy might be showing signs of affection, it leaves Gabriella confused. Turns out her trip turns out to be the best nightmare. Does Troy love her? Or is he just playing her?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and original characters. The High School Musical characters, celebrities, songs, movies, designer names, etc. are not owned by me. If they were, you'd know who I am, but I'm yet to be famous.

"SUMMERTIME!" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled as the bell rang for the last time in their high school years. Girls were crying, couples were kissing, boys were giving each other man hugs, and teachers were smiling. Senior year was over and it was time for college; but not just yet. During summer, the gang and about a dozen other seniors signed up to go to New York. Since a lot of them were going to NYU and some of them were planning to go to fashion schools there, they thought New York would be the best choice. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor, and Chad were going along with a few other people they didn't know.

Everyone was exchanging hugs and shedding tears saying goodbye for the last time since they wouldn't see each other again. This was a depressing happy moment.

"Okay. Since some of you are still in here," Ms. Darbus announced, "Make sure to be back here at 10 a.m. if you've signed up to go to New York, Home of the Broadway Stars. But sad thing is, nobody really listened. They were too excited.

Gabriella was spending the night at Sharpay's. What she didn't know was that Troy was spending the night at Ryan's. The thing is, Troy broke up with her about 3 weeks ago. He said something like "I don't know, the feelings I used to have for you are gone." Gabriella wasn't too emotional about it but inside, it still hurt. Ever since then, they always had awkward eye contacts, usually avoided each other, and became really shy if they were around in each other's presence. Now, they don't know the adventures waiting for them in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Nightmare

**Authors note: ****Thanks for the 4****people who reviewed. Haha. I posted a new chapter for CHFIL (Can't Help Falling In Love) and well, obviously this story. Lol.**** By the way, please help me spread the word!!**** Thanks for reading and I hope you like it[:**

**Chapter 2:**

"Gabriella, I'm going to take a shower. You can just hang out in my room or go swimming with the guys."

"Okay. That's great." Gabriella didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go be with Troy, but she didn't want to be by herself. She did eeny-meeny-miny-mo with her feet and it ended up being the pool. She grabbed her bathing suit, changed and went out. Ryan and Troy were in the hot tub talking, but they stopped when they saw Gabriella walk out in her bikini.

"Wow," Ryan said with big eyes. "That's hot." Troy glared but Ryan didn't notice.

"Hey, I have an idea," Troy said thinking of a way to talk with her.

Gabriella was at the deep end with her feet in the pool. She thought it'd be too cold to go in, or she wouldn't know what to do once she got in. She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice Troy and Ryan walk around the pool behind her.

"One," Troy whispered.

"Two," Ryan whispered.

"THREE!" They said in a unison as they pushed Gabriella into the pool.

"AHH!!!" Gabriella shrieked as she got thrown in the pool.

The two boys started laughing their heads off seeing Gabriella's make up smeared and the look on her face.

"I'm gonna get you two," She started chasing them around. She was going for Ryan first but he hid somewhere so she couldn't find him. Troy was there still laughing. She started chasing him but then Ryan popped out, tripped Gabriella on the grass field, who pulled on Troy's leg that fell with her.

"Ow!" she whispered, letting go of his foot. "I'm done. I'm going back in."

After gabriella took a shower, she was reading a magazine with Sharpay on her bed when Troy knocked.

"Hey, Ryan said that dinner's ready."

"Come on let's go eat." Sharpay said. They walked down and had an awkward dinner. Troy and gabriella didn't talk or look at each other, acting as if the whole thing at the pool never happened. Ryan was stuffing his face with the steak as Sharpay was eating a salad. Nobody talked. It was silent and when they were done, they'd just leave. Sharpay and Troy were the last ones to be done, so they started talking about Gabriella.

"I heard screaming in the backyard," Sharpay said.

"That's great." Troy said bluntly.

"So what was going on?"

"Well, we're eating dinner. And I just finished." He said getting up.

"Hold it, big boy. You still like Gabriella, don't you?" she said standing up as well.

"Nahh. Me? Gabriella? Like her? No, if you don't understand, I dumped her. Okay?" Gabriella was about to walk in to get water but she stopped behind a wall. "She was another one of those girls that I dated in high school just because I could date. She's like a pencil. You basically use it once or twice, and don't care about it anymore." Gabriella started crying silently. "So Sharpay, get over it. I'm not going out with Gabriella again. She was the most boring relationship I've ever had."

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." Gabriella said through her sobs walking out a little past the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Best Nightmare**

**Authors note: ****Hey. I'm back again! Sorry, my internet has been down for a while, so I had to wait a while. But here's the next chapter! Oh, and I also posted CHFIL. I'm also going to add another story. Not sure of the title. It's most likely going to be ****Family Friends.** **You'll see why. R&R!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up with puffy red eyes. Sharpay immediately got two spoons and stuck them in the freezer.

"Go wash up and get dressed, honey. It'll be better. We'll get rid of that puffiness, Gabs. Don't worry about Troy. He's an asswipe." Vanessa laughed a little and went to the bathroom. When she came out, she bumped into Troy. They had awkward eye contact but Gabriella immediately walked past him as if he was just a tree blocking the way.

"Gabriella-" he started but she was already going down the stairs.

"Gabs, I have the spoons ready." Sharpay said opening her freezer. She got two metal spoons out and placed them over Gabi's eyes. "Don't move!" she said as Gabriella flinched.

"It's cold!"

"Yeah, but do you want to go to New York looking like balloons popped in your eyes? No, I don't think so." Gabriella held the spoons as Sharpay let go.

"Let me go get changed. There's like, 6 more spoons in the freezer. When the ones your using thaw out, put them in the sink and use new ones until you can barely open your eyes. Be right back." Gabriella stood there leaning against the counter holding the spoons. When they got warmer, she dropped them in the sink and got out new ones.

"Whatcha doin?" Ryan said coming behind her.

"Dude! You scared me!" she said not moving her spoons.

"Haha, so what are you doing?"

"Reducing my puffieness."

"Of your eyes?"

"No, of my feet."

"Then why are you-"

"Nevermind. Yes, on my eyes." She said frustrated he didn't understand her sarcasm.

"Oh cool. I heard what happened last night."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Oh well, Troy said—"

"Who's Troy?" Gabriella said cheery.

"You know…" he said trying to explain.

"No, I don't know…" she said back. "But I don't want to know either. He sounds like a big jerk. Probably hideous looking anyway. Ryan, you can do better than jerky guys."

"Yeah…hey!"

"What?"

"I'm straight!"

"Straight of what?"

"Gabi!" he scoffed.

"I'm just joking, Ry." She laughed.

"Okay, well see you out front."

"Bye." She said as he walked away.

She got a new set of spoons and held it for 10 more seconds. When she took them off her eyes, they were numb and she could barely blink.

"Whoah." She whispered seeing everything blurry.

"Sharpay, could you help me up?" Gabriella said thinking Sharpay was in front of her. Ryan was already out front loading all the bags, and Sharpay was curling her hair. Obviously it was Troy, but he didn't say anything. He knew she couldn't see anything of that moment.

He held her arms and back and supported her up the long flight of stairs.

"Hey, your arms are like, huge! It's like Troy's. Except he was probably thinking that I had germs or something, so he didn't want to hold my hands." Troy's face fell completely down. " Ugh. Am I an idiot for falling for him? Remember when I told you I loved him? I think I meant it, but now I'm just hurt and lonely." He didn't think he could frown anymore than he was, but he did. He felt horrible for what he said and what he did. He never meant any of it. It was just an excuse for Sharpay. Gabriella started blinking harder and that was Troy's cue to sprint down the stairs.

"Shar?" she waited for no answer since Troy was already out the front door. "I guess that's a yes. I am officially the biggest idiot ever." She said finally being able to see. She went up to see Sharpay hairspraying her hair.

"Whoah, that was quick."

"What do you mean? I've been curling my hair for like, 20 minutes."

"Well still. You couldn't have just like, walked up the stairs and start spraying hairspray in like, 10 seconds."

"I didn't. I walked up the stairs for almost a minute and curled my hair like, 20 minutes ago."

"But you left to help me and you just ran away. That was pretty quick."

"Gabs, what are you talking about?!" she scoffed. " I didn't leave this bathroom for a second." Gabriella froze.

"Omigod."

"What?"

"Somebody helped me up the stairs."

"Maybe it was Ryan."

"Ryan doesn't wear brown, does he?"

"No, he was wearing yellow…but Troy was wearing brown…" she said meekly.

Gabriella's face turned extremely pale. She thought he had been talking to Sharpay this whole time, but it turned out she told Troy some things she only told Sharpay! Uh-oh...


	4. Chapter 4

**Best Nightmare**

**Authors note: ****Yo! (: Okay, I recently updated CHFIL and now I'm writing this one! LOLS. Okay, I'm just really bored. But yeah, Family Friends is going to come out tonight! I'm excited. I really like the plot and I hope a lot of readers enjoy it. It's based off of what's happened to me in real life. I know, it was based off a dream, but it came true! So I'm officially taken now! Haha. At least I won't be single for high school. Okay, too much of my personal life. So anyway, yeah. Here's the next chapter and look out for Family Friends!**

**Chapter ****4:**

"Gabriella! Hurry up!" Ryan called from the driveway. Everyone was already in the car- Ryan, Sharpay, and _Troy._ Gabriella was looking at herself in the mirror wishing to dropping dead any minute. Unfortunately, she didn't. She counted to 5 and decided to dawdle down the stairs. "One last time, Gabs! I'm getting really tired here! Get in the darn car!" he yelled again.

Troy was sitting in the car annoyed. Sharpay was blowing kisses to herself in the mirror and making all different sorts of face expressions. Ryan was out of the car standing next to the drivers' seat leaning against the car, almost close to losing his voice.

"Goodness, I'm here! Geez, impatient, yes?" Gabriella commented as she opened the back seat. Then she froze. "Shar, why are you sitting in the front?"

"Oh Ryan doesn't know the way."

"Then why don't you drive?"

"I got my license taken away."

"Nice…" Troy said moving towards the left so Gabriella could sit with more space. She just glared at him, but inside, her heart was beating as if it just ran 3 miles straight, her palms were getting as sweaty as they were when they performed 'Breaking Free' in front of the entire East High student body. Most likely it was noticeable of how shaky her knees were. She was scared-no, more like nervous. She told the things that only Sharpay knew about, and it was about Troy _to_ Troy, if that made any sense at all. This had to be the most awkward moment of her life. It couldn't get any worse- but it did- thanks to Troy and his ego.

"So, you love me?" he whispered to Gabriella. She froze and got annoyed. How can anybody be that evil and self-centered, or that cocky?

"What?!" she whispered back harshly.

"You know, Sharpay was getting ready and Ryan was outside when you walked up the stairs. I was the one walking you up."

"Yeah, I think I realized that when I saw Sharpay in her bathroom as if nothing happened."

"What are you two whispering about?"Sharpay asked in a childish way.

"Nothing…" Troy said in the same tone Sharpay used. It was quiet for a while until Troy started another conversation. "You know Gabs, I never meant any things I said to Sharpay."

"Of course you didn't. And I didn't walk up the stairs with you today. We're both being completely honest, right Troy?"

"I-uh,-" he was defeated. He had nothing else to say. Nothing could bring the old Gabriella back. Nothing could convince that Gabriella that it was just something to say. Unfortunately, the next few days were going to be hell for both Gabriella and Troy. It would be a nightmare, but who knows-maybe they'll have fun while they're at it.


End file.
